Love will find a way : Inuyasha's feelings
by crazyanimelover98
Summary: This is sum-what like a fallow up on my other story 'Love will find a way', but this one talks more about how I nuyasha feels while he and Kagome are seperated. Short dabble, but it's only my second story so please be nice,   or i come and poke u :


**Hello again people. This is another short dabble of mine but this time on Inuyasha's feelings. Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (I forgot to put this on the other one soo …yeah) **

He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it anymore! Inuyasha slammed his fist to the ground in frustration. He'd done this a lot as of late. The ground was littered with 10-12in holes, and his knuckles were marred by scars sand scratches. Only here though. Just the spot where he lost her. The same spot where he'd wait for her back when she could still come back. The only difference between then and now, was the all too noticeable absence of the well. Yes, he still waited here. Here and the Goshinboku tree. He went there on a regular basis too. That spot in particular allowed him to feel at least a little bit closer to her. He'd actually be heading over there soon.

It had been three years and he still missed her like crazy! She was all he ever thought about. He would close his eyes and see her standing there smiling at him with that contagious smile. A smile that would warm him up immediately. She always did have that effect on him. Heh, her personality was so bubbly that you couldn't help but smile around her. Of course, that was only if she was in her usual happy moods, but he remembered how mean she could get when she was angry.

A small, sad smile graced his lips as his mind wondered back to the many times they'd argue or all the times she 'sat' him. How he wished to hear her voice again even if it meant that nasty word coming out of her mouth. It would mean she was here, by his side. But she wasn't, not anymore. Most likely never again.

The thought stabbed his heart like a knife. Never being able to smell her beautiful scent again, or hear the laugh that reminded him of lightly chiming bells. Never able to hold her in his arms again or feel her gentle touch on his ears. He missed the way she'd stroke his silver dog ears. Always so soothing.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the horizon, his amber eyes met with the molten gold and orange red of the sky. Sunset. It was time for him to go now.

He then faced the woods surrounding the now barren clearing, and ran in.

It wasn't long before he stopped at a giant tree. One that he'd come to think of as _their tree. _This was where he was pinned of fifty years. This was also where they'd first met. He remembered how she first came to him while running away from that demon, Mistress Centipede, and how he first thought she was Kikyo. He also recalled calling her wench quite a bit.

He stood facing the trunk, and then he sat down, back leaning against the hard wood of the trunk, just below the scar. His scar, the one made that day about 53 years ago. It didn't bother him to be around it though. It was this spot, at about this time, he felt connected to her in a way. As if they could talk to each other here. It sounded ridiculous, he new that, but they'd done it once before. Hadn't they? Even if he couldn't hear or see her now, this was the only place he could _feel _her. There were even a few times he thought he could feel her lean up against him. He would often lay his hand where he was sure hers' would be. And, if only for a few moments, he felt like she was right there. Of course there'd be nothing there, but he took comfort in that feeling. It let him know she missed him.

They'd be together again. He knew it. No matter what they'd find a way, they always did. Yes, he'd see her smile, hear her laughter, hold her in his arms again. He believed he would. He had to. It's what kept him going all this time.

But until then he'd wait for her. For the day she'd come back. No matter what, he'd always be waiting.

**Sooo… what'd yah think? I'm thinking of writing up an actual story, but I'm not sure yet. Please tell me if I should keep writing or not. Thanx!**


End file.
